


Daiane Jaaj - Bio

by RosieSampaguita



Series: Adventures of a Child Guardian [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, OC bio - Freeform, bio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieSampaguita/pseuds/RosieSampaguita
Summary: Brief bio about my Destiny OC, Daiane Jaaj. A child who is rezzed as a Guardian and now has to deal with the chaos that follows. An actual story will follow but this is all I got for now. I'm tryna trick myself into writing the story by posting the bio :p
Series: Adventures of a Child Guardian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775857
Kudos: 5





	Daiane Jaaj - Bio

**Name:** Daiane (Brazilian origin, meaning “Beautiful and clever”) Jaaj

 **Age:** 6

 **Pronouns:** She/her

 **Class:** Hunter, Nightstalker

 **Height:** 3’5”

 **Ghost** : Tigger, he/him, Peter Dinklage’s voice, Captaincy Shell, Häkke History shader. Very much no-nonsense. He was close to giving up finding a Guardian of his own, thinking they’d been lost to the universe, but he didn’t want to let others know, so he went around boasting he was just waiting to find the biggest, baddest, Guardian out there. He did, but now he also does tea parties with Mrs. Teddy Bear and Mr. Pumpkin Pie. And he has a friendship charm strapped to one of his fins. Touch that, and you die. Named Tigger bc of his black and orange stripes.

 **Found:** Bottom of a lake in the Last City

 **Personality:** Bubbly, loud, and curious, has no filter so the strangest things will come out of her mouth with no warning. Has moments where she kinda stares off into space and freaks everyone out bc it looks like she just mentally aged 500 years before snapping back to her normal self.

 **Extra Tidbits:** She’s half-human (Brazilian) and half-Awoken. Has fought a Thumb War with Shaxx and has proven victorious. She has nicknames for each Vanguard (Ikora - “Antie Ko-Ko”, Zavala - “Uncle Zava”, and Cayde - “Uncle Kay-Kay”). Must have ALL THE SPICY STUFF. Even if they upset her tummy for a little while. She’s also _severely_ allergic to nuts and shellfish. She’ll age normally until she hits like 23 and then she looks 23 for 100 years before her body starts aging again vampire style. (The tallest she’ll get is 5’5”). She’s also TERRIFIED of water bc of how she died, like has a full on panic attack even during bath time terrified. But she doesn’t know why, she only knows she’s scared of water.

(During her time in school, she files Tigger as an Emotional Support Bot in order to get him full access around school. Neither like his new shell so she dedicates extra time into making a bunch of shell accessories and alternative shells for him. May or may not end up becoming a Ghost Shell Creator for Eververse. Or might just make Ghost Shell collectibles for non-Guardians bc why not)

**Appearance:**

Blue hair, light blue skin with dark brown patches of vitiligo, purple eyes. 10/10 smallest and cutest bean.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus story made by the lovely CrossedVagabond where her OC meets Daiane: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888072


End file.
